valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Luzard
Luzard (るざあど, Ruzaado) is a character from the Valis series and one of Galgear's three main generals during the events of Valis IV. Biography 'Valis IV' Luzard was one of Galgear's main followers during his first domination. He was afterwards imprisoned along with his fellows and his master in the Crystal pillar for hundreds of years. When Galgear reawakened along with all his followers, he started his new evil regime. Luzard was sent with Dhalgen to the Dream world to take over Vanity's kingdom. Afterwardls he returned to the Crystal Pillar leaving Dhalgen in charge of the fallen kingdom and their prisoner, Valna. He then stood guarding the access to the top part of the pillar that also leaded to the Reddish moon and to where Galgear was. When Lena became the Valis warrior and went to face Galgear, she and her companions found Luzard just before reaching Galgear's hideout, Luzard challenged them to a fight and lost, dying afterward. 'Super Valis IV' In this version of the game, Luzard's story remains the same, although he doesn't help Dhalgen taking over Vecanti and he is found already into the Reddish moon's depths when he is fought. He is defeated successfully by Lena and reappears again in the last stage but is defeated again. Personality Luzard is an extremely fierce and serious warrior. He doesn't tolerate even his own mistakes and is the strongest one of the three main generals of Galgear's army. Luzard looks down to his opponents, sometimes enraging them, as he did with Amu. Abilities 'Valis IV' Luzard can levitate and even fly quickly over his opponents. His main offensive attack are the icicles he shoots. Those icicles can spike trough the floor and stay there, making the movement harder in the ground. Those icicles are destructible. 'Super Valis IV' In this version, Luzard's main offensive consists of his own flying dash that he does. He disappears from sight and reappears trying to tackle them with his jet strike. He can also shoot lasers in a similar form that he shots the icicles in the PCE-CD version. This lasers make explosions on the floor when touching It. Appearances Luzard appears in all versions of Valis IV. In the PCE-CD version he appears as the boss from the Crystal pillar's top stage being the seventh boss, and in the Super Famicom/SNES version, he appears at the end of the Reddish moon stage being the sixth boss. He also reappears in Galgear's lab as the third boss rematch before facing Galgear. Gallery 5.gif|Luzard along with Dhalgen, Medius and Galgear from the opening cutscene of Valis IV Vsfc003.gif|Luzard along with Dhalgen, Medius and Galgear from the opening cutscene of Super Valis IV LuzardPCE.jpg|Luzard fighting against Amu in Valis IV LuzardSNES1.jpg|Luzard's information before his fight against Lena in Super Valis IV LuzardSNES2.jpg|Luzard fighting against Lena in Super Valis IV LuzardSNES3.jpg|Luzard's rematch against Lena in Galgear's lab from Super Valis IV Trivia *Luzard's face is very similar to Galgear's face in his artwork. *Luzard is always fought before Galgear in all versions. *Luzard is the only antagonist with another face on his armor in the entire series. *Although his face colors are bright blue in their artworks, in the games they are a dark green color. *Luzard's battle arena where he is fought differentiates between versions. In the PCE-CD version, the arena has a pit in every side of the screen while in the Super Famicom/SNES one, there aren't any pits, thus changing also Luzard's attack pattern. *Luzard's name is similar to that of Izard from Valis I. Category:Characters Category:Galgear's army